


Amalgamation

by neveralarch



Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andred, settling in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amalgamation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agapi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/gifts).



> Set soon after Torvald's regeneration: contains spoilers for Torvald's and Andred's character arcs.

Andred's head is swimming, unable to focus on the papers in front of him. He is unsure as to what he is doing here, and he should be home, with Leela. Leela who he asked to stay with him, Leela who loves him, Leela who is alone in a hostile society that she still does not understand. Leela who-

Torvald shifts papers, signing a few documents. He is becoming Narvin's right hand man, these days, which means more work. It’s welcome, especially when it marks the success of his attempts to move up from a simple agent and into the offices of the powerful. Torvald allows himself a thin smile as he thinks of how much he can accomplish, firmly ensconced in the CIA. They have more power in the government than any president realizes, least of all the egomaniacal President Romana. She'd spent too long in the company of the Doctor to know-

Andred grits his teeth and tries to think of what he's doing here, sitting at this desk and playing at being Torvald. His thoughts keep shifting and merging with the man he killed, the man whose place Andred has stolen. Leela is probably looking for him, or mourning his death. But the people who tried to have Andred killed are probably looking for him as well, and he has so much to do-

Torvald finishes with a stack of documents and presses the call button so that the trainee assigned to him knows that he can come and get the completed copies. It’s probably taken less time than the trainee expected, but Torvald is efficient. He is good at his job, with nothing to distract him except his plans and the knowledge of what he is going to do.

Andred screams, deep inside of their psyche.

"Hush, little warrior," hums Torvald. Andred begins to subside into tiny sparks of panic and uncertainty, the brain patterns that identify with their last regeneration becoming subsumed by the whole. "You'll finish your mission, won't you? And then you can see your wife again, your Leela. Hush, little warrior, and wait."

"Sorry, Sir?" The trainee is already carrying five things, but he adds Torvald’s signed documents to the stack. "Did you say something?"

"Just mumbling to myself," says Torvald. "Run along."

The trainee leaves, with only one backwards glance. The door to Torvald's office shuts behind him.

"I am an employee of the CIA," says Torvald, who was Andred, who will be Andred again, when all is finished. "I am trusted by Narvin - more or less, the bastard doesn't trust anyone. I can't give it all up to see-" he hesitates, fiddling with possessives, until he decides on, " _my_ wife again. Leela is strong, and someday she will understand."

Someday everyone will understand. Andred settles into the skin of Torvald, and waits.


End file.
